In order to prevent forgetting to turn off power of an electrical household appliance during staying out, a consumer uses a timer off function installed in an electrical household appliance itself, a timer off function separately provided for a power supply outlet, for example, of an electrical household appliance, and the like. A consumer provides a controller such as a home server in a consumer's house and monitors operation states of electrical household appliances by the controller.